Una Navidad sin Heero
by Kana Yuy Maxwell
Summary: Navidad hermosa epoca, pero porque Heero se comporta extraño?, Relena no dejara de molestar?, Donde Rayos se ha metido Heero?, Duo solo tiene hasta las 10 para encontrarlo en el centro Comercial, lo lograra? Yaoi 1x2 algo retrazado pero no importa, FELIZ


_Kana:_ bien aquí mi fic especial de Navidad n.n

Duo: Navidad, Navidad Dulce Navidad n-n (cantando mientras cocina)

_Heero: _(poniendo el pino) es necesario poner todo esto? �

_Kana:_ si papi, la navidad no es nada sin pinito y sin la rica comida de mi papi Duo n.n

_Duo:_ Heero ya no reniegues y pon el pino ñ.nU… Kana-chan ayúdale a tu papá

_Kana:_ bien, bueno los dejo con el fic n.n, recuerden los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen u.ù… pero están al alcance de mis locuras XD.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Una Navidad sin Heero**

Todo estaba tranquilo para esa época, y todos los chicos Gundam estaban en el centro comercial ya que habian decidido acompañar Quatre para comprar lo necesario para la cena navideña.

-Todo esto te pidieron tus hermanas? O.O- Trowa veía muy sorprendido la lista tan enorme que traía Quatre en sus manos.

-Así es, además de que quiero pasar por algunos regalos también n.n

-Esto de la navidad es una costumbre realmente extraña �- Comento Wufei –yo nunca la he festejado

-No seas aguafiestas amigo Wu… la navidad realmente es muy linda, ya que se trata de pasarla con tus seres queridos- Al decir ese comentario Duo había volteado a ver a Heero despistadamente, el cual no parecía estar poniendo atención a la platica

-Será el sereno pero nunca la he festejado �…

-Pues ahora lo harás con todos nosotros!!- Duo lo abrazo fuertemente del cuello (NdK: XD lo esta ahorcando) –Oye Heero… en que tanto piensas? o.o- Duo veía que Heero parecía estar en la luna (NdK: Heero en la luna?? O.oU… Duo lo ha contagiado!! XD)

-He?... no en nada… solo… estoy observando

-Estarás enfermo o.o- Duo le pone la mano en su frente para checar la temperatura (NdK: iba a poner calentura, pero iba a sonar raro XD)

-Claro que no, baka trenzado… solo que esto de la navidad se me hace algo ridículo �.�

-T-T no soy baka… y la navidad no es ridícula �##

-Dejen ya de discutir nñU- Quatre como siempre interviniendo entre ellos –miren acá esta la tienda de regalos, vamos!!

Todos se dirigieron al lugar que el chico señalaba, era una tienda enorme, se veía que cualquier tipo de regalo se podía encontrar ahí. Duo se emociono, Quatre igual, Trowa solo miraba, Wufei renegaba y Heero… seguía en sus pensamientos.

-Bien yo iré por lo que me falta de la lista, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí n.n… pero nos vemos aquí a las 10 en punto para irnos, OK?

-Muy bien…- respondieron todos

-Yo te acompaño Quatre- Trowa no iba a dejar que Quatre anduviera solo

-Yo los espero en la banca de por haya, esto de las compras no es mi estilo �

-Que aguado eres Wufei �… bueno no importa, Heero me acompañas a ver que hay por ahí?- Duo tenia ganas de entrar a la tienda de regalos

-Hn… no hay problema, no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Los chicos se separaron, Duo andaba fascinado, parecía un niño emocionado, era una imagen realmente bella a la vista.

-Mira Heero que lindo Sweater!!... Mira que bonito León de peluche!!... Mira que ricos chocolates!!... y mira!! El Nuevo Disco de "The Rasmus"!!! n.n- Duo realmente se veía muy emocionado

-Vaya y supongo que quieres que te regalen todo eso en Navidad??

-No tendría nada de malo, pero…- Duo bajo la mirada –No quiero molestar a Ninguno de los chicos con esto y creo que ya estoy muy grandecito para creer en Santa- Volteo a ver a Heero y le sonrió dulcemente –Por eso… me conformo con solo ver los regalos n.n

-Hn… si tú lo dices

-Oye Heero… puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-ya la hiciste…

-Tu celebras la navidad?

-No… bueno… hace mucho tiempo…

-Que Bueno!!!

-Porque te alegra tanto?- Heero estaba algo intrigado

-No por nada… oye espérame aquí no te muevas, ok?

-pero…

-Heero no tardo espérame!!- Duo salio corriendo

-Ese baka no cambiara nunca- Frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos –Pero eso es lo que me gusta de él- Heero sonrió, el amaba mucho a Duo, pero nunca se había sentido con el valor de decirle… -Bueno… Más bien no se como decírselo…-

-Heero!!!!!!

Heero se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz… una voz no muy agradable, chillona y que odiaba tanto… giro su vista y… comprobó su gran temor… era… era…

-Relena…- En ese momento… Heero salio como alma que lleva el diablo (NdK: hasta yo lo haría o.o)… no permitiría otro sermón de su parte… otra más de sus tonterías de amor… -Además… no me arruinaras mis planes… mis planes de navidad-

-Heero no huyas espera!!!- Relena comenzó a perseguir a Heero… pero este se perdió entre la gente –Ya veras Heero no puedes escapar de mi… pasaras conmigo la navidad te guste o no…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quatre y Trowa salían del supermercado del centro comercial… ya traían todo lo de la cena y algunos regalos. Pero en ese momento vieron a un Duo muy contento salir de la tienda de enfrente con un paquete en sus manos.

-Ese era Duo, verdad?

-si… al parecer lleva un regalo de navidad n.n

-Para Heero?... vaya esto es interesante

-solo espero… que todo salga bien para esos dos… se aman tanto… pero es una pena que aun no se digan nada

-peor aun… que no se den ni cuenta- secundo Trowa

-muy cierto u.ù

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Duo realmente estaba feliz, él pensaba que Heero no celebraba la navidad, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

-No cabe duda que aun me falta conocerlo… solo espero que le guste, no es gran cosa… pero es con mucho… amor…- se sonrojo al decir eso… -Heero… como me gustaría que tu y yo pasáramos una Navidad juntos… y sobre todo… que tu me… Hay!! Ya ni debería pensar en eso… el no me ama- abrazo el regalo a su cuerpo –pero me conformo con tenerlo a mi lado como amigo…- sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa algo triste… fingida.

Duo llego al lugar donde debería estar Heero esperándolo… pero… no había nadie… donde rayos se había metido Heero?

-iría al baño? o.o…- Duo se puso a buscarlo en las cercanías, pero no se veía –Donde te metiste?... Demonios me harás recorrer todo este gigantesco centro comercial???!!- En ese instante Duo pudo ver la posible… no… más bien la razón por la que Heero no estaba esperándolo –Que demonios hace ella aquí??-

-Heero donde estas?? Heero!!!!

-Señorita Relena ya me canse de estar buscando a Heero mejor ya Vámonos- Dorothy ya estaba harta y más porque era ella quien estaba cargando las cosas de Relena (NdK: � vieja floja, porque trae a Dorothy como su empleada?)

-No me iré hasta que Heero acepte pasar la navidad conmigo Dorothy…

-Pero señorita, él le ha dicho muchas veces que él no la ama

-No lo admite querida Dorothy… el es muy tímido para eso, pero se que en el fondo el quiere estar a mi lado

-Más bien usted es muy terca �- Dorothy dijo eso en voz baja

-Dijiste algo? �

-No nada n.n- (NdK: No es terca… es una vieja hostigosa �… sin decir cosas peores porque se que hay menores de edad leyendo esto n.ñU) (NdD: Kana-chan… tu eres una menor de edad �U) (NdK: XD seee pero si pongo todo lo que es Relela no acabo Nunca)

-Relena?

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver quien era la persona que les hablaba, y al verlo Relena hizo un gesto de desprecio… Se odiaban, ella sabía lo que Duo sentía por Heero… y no dejaría que se lo quitara.

-Que quieres Duo Maxwell?... No sabia que gente como tu podía pasar por aquí �

-Es un país libre y puedo caminar por donde quiera �#... además no te importa… solo quería comprobar si eras tu o había otra güera oxigenada por aquí… aunque debí suponer que eras tu desde un principio ya que nadie tiene tan mal gusto en ropa y color como tu.- (NdK: Así es Duo!!... dile sus verdades a la vieja ò.ó… XD)

-Como te atreves!!! Tu eres el que no tiene gusto por la moda!!

En la mirada de ambos había odio, cualquiera que estuviera ahí se podía dar cuenta del ambiente pesado y de que de sus mirada parecía salen rayos fulminantes (NdK: XD Se odian con odio jarocho!!)

-Señorita Relena se puede calmar… que no estaba buscando a Heero? Déjese de tonterías!!

-Ah!!! Ahora comprendo porque no encuentro a Heero

-Tu cállate!! El se fue porque de seguro fue por un regalo para mí

-Si claro!!... y yo soy Superman… no sueñes Relena

-Ya veras Duo Maxwell!!... Heero pasara la Navidad junto a mi y será una velada romántica… mientras tu te aburres en tu departamentucho y te mueres de la envidia!!!

-Si como no!!... Heero antes se pega un tiro antes de pasar la navidad contigo!!- Diciéndolo en tono burlón

-Pues ya lo veremos!!!

-has lo que quieras… de todas maneras Heero es libre de pasar la navidad con quien quiera y donde el quiera- se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, tenia que encontrar a Heero… tenia que advertirle que Relena, no lo dejaría en paz. –Y yo que pensaba que las brujas solo salían en Hallowen- (NdK: Me quito las palabras de la boca XD)

Mientras corría Duo se topo con Wufei el cual salia de un restaurante

-Maxwell… a donde vas con tanta prisa?

-Tengo que encontrar a Heero amigo Wu, antes de que sea tarde

-buscas a Yuy??... el estaba aquí hace un momento…

-En serio??... a donde se fue?? Dime amigo Wu!!

-Hey tranquilo… pues mira él…

&&& Flash Back &&&

Wufei estaba en la banca, aburrido pero prefería estar así que andar de compras… ya que para él… eso solo lo hacían las mujeres. Pero en ese momento vio como Heero salia corriendo y se escondía detrás de él

-Que te pasa Yuy??... parece como si hubieras visto al diablo

-Es algo parecido �U… o peor…

En ese momento Wufei se dio cuenta que Relena pasaba por ahí pero seguía de largo.

-Ya veo… huías

-Hn… Oye Wufei… si te pregunta por mi no le digas nada

-No hay problema, hey a donde vas?- pregunto al ver que Heero se iba en dirección opuesta

-voy a tres locales de aquí… si vez a Duo… díselo

&&& Fin del Flash back &&&

-Comprendo amigo Wu… gracias por la información!!!

-Ten cuidado con la Oxigenada!!!- (NdK: Lo ven!!! Todo mundo lo sabe XD)

Duo salio corriendo al lugar que le dijo Wufei… pero al llegar ahí… pues… le extraño demasiado…

-Una tienda de muñecos de felpa???... que rayos estaría Heero haciendo en este lugar??... bueno supongo que es de los pocos lugares donde esa loca lo buscaría…- y sin dudar más entro a la tienda pero sin darse cuenta que alguien lo seguía muy de cerca

-Señorita Relena esto es ridículo!!

-No Dorothy… Siguiendo a Duo encontraremos a Heero…

-Esta loca �

-Que dijiste? �

-Nada n.n

Duo entro y busco a Heero con la vista pero no lo vio, acaso ya se había ido?

-Busca algo joven?- pregunto una empleada

-Si, disculpe señorita de pura casualidad no vio a un chico un poco más alto que yo, de cabello corto rebelde unos hermosos ojos azul cobalto que le hace ver tremendamente atractivo?? o.o

-eto?? O.o

-ñ.ñU este… bueno… lo ha visto o no?

-mmm… usted es Duo Maxwell??

-he?? Si… pero como sabe mi nombre?? o.o

-Sugoi!... vera, Mi nombre es Kana, y el joven que usted dice estuvo aquí pero se fue hace un rato- (NdH: tenias que entrar al fic si no, no estas a gusto verdad? �U) (NdK: Seee XD)

-ya veo u.ù…

-Pero… - se acerco a él para que nadie los escuchara –Me dijo donde estaría

-en serio!!

-Aja… Yo nunca miento… yo ya acabe mi turno, así que yo misma te llevare, conozco este centro comercial de pies a cabeza n.n

-Gracias Kana-chan n.n

-Ah si!!... y me dejo un recado más

-He? o.o

-Me dijo: "Dile a ese baka trenzado que si no me encuentra para antes de que Quatre se tenga que ir… yo me iré por mi cuenta". Eso me dijo o.o

-Que??... Hay no!! Eso no me gustaría… porque… eso significa que no iría a festejar la navidad con todos nosotros…

-Ven vamos pronto a buscarlo!!- y Kana jalo a Duo por el brazo saliendo corriendo rápidamente

Tomaron un elevador que estaba cerca de ahí, para subir hasta el 5to piso, después ambos descendieron en el piso donde todos los locales de ese lugar vendían toda clase de golosinas. Cosa que más desoriento a Duo.

-Heero esta por aquí?

-Así es… el me lo dijo n.n

-Pues entonces a buscarlo…- pero en eso Duo sintio un escalofrío, como si alguien lo obserbara.

-pasa algo? o.o

-No Kana-chan… creo que es mi imaginación

Pero no era así… por desgracia Relena aun lo seguia muy de cerca.

-Bien Dorothy empecemos a buscar, tenemos que encontrarlo antes que él.

-esta bien… vieja bruja �

-Déjame adivinar… no dijiste nada? �

-n.n que lista es señorita

Duo y Kana llegaron a un local en específico, al entrar Kana pregunto por es susodicho niño Gundam Perdido (NdK: XD)

-Disculpe Señora… no ha visto a un chico de ojos azul cobalto que parece que no conoce el peine por aquí?? o.o

- Oye no te mandes �… el no esta despeinado… bueno… talvez un poquito

-mmm si estuvo aquí hace un momento, pero ya se fue jovencitos

-Que??!!!... genial y ahora donde lo busco u.ù

-Calma Duo-san… lo encontraremos a como de lugar

-Esperen un momento…- los detuvo la señora –Ese joven me pregunto que donde había una tienda donde vendieran ropa "decente" y le dije que había una linda tienda en el 2do piso… es la única tienda de ropa en ese lugar, así que puede que lo encuentren ahí.

-Muchas gracias señora!!

-Hay no!!!- Grito Duo mientras veía su reloj

-Que pasa Duo-san?

-Tengo que encontrar a Heero antes de las 10:00… y ya son las 9:30!! Que voy a hacer??... y con este recorrido que me esta llevando a hacer Heero… no lo entiendo porque vino a todos estos lugares?- Duo miraba a Kana… su mirada era tan angustiante… tanto que por sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas de tristeza y frustración.

-Duo-san… cálmate… yo se porque Heero-san ha estado en todos estos lugares…

-en serio?

-si… pero… discúlpame, no te lo puedo decir

-Por que?

-el me pidió que no lo hiciera… solo me dijo que te acompañara y ayudara.

-esta bien… aunque quisiera saber la razón…

-pronto la sabrás… pero mientras tanto… démonos prisa!! No te desanimes Nunca Duo-san!!

-Bien

Y así ambos salieron rápidamente al lugar que la señora les comento, era la única tienda de ropa, tenían que encontrarlo… el tiempo se les venia en sima tenían que lógralo…

-Disculpe señor?... usted ha visto a un chico de ojos azul cobalto y cabello castaño oscuro?- pregunto Duo al encargado

-un joven de ojos… Oh si lo he visto, pero hace unos minutos se fue sijo que tenia mucha prisa.

-u.ù

-u.u

-Pero… vi como bajo por las escaleras de la derecha… seguramente se fue al primer piso.

-Muchas gracias señor…- Duo se dio media vuelta con la mirada baja, a que demonios estaba jugando Heero?

-Duo-san espera!!

-No lo logre Kana-chan… ya faltan 5 minutos… y no lo he encontrado…

-Duo-san… perdóneme por no poder ayudarlo como usted deseaba u.ù

-no te preocupes… no es tu culpa n.ñ

-jajajajajaja Sabía que Heero no te quería pero tu también eres un amachado como yo

Duo como odiaba esa voz tan entrometida… acaso no se iba a librar de ella??... acaso no podía ser una maldita rubia normal… hasta parecía que los tintes del cabello ya le habían afectado también el cerebro.

-No gracias al señor que no soy como tu Relena… además no sabes nada y no tengo las ganas de escucharte

-Te propongo un trato, sigamos buscando a Heero… y quien lo encuentre primero tendrá el derecho a pasar la navidad con él

-jajajajajajaja- Duo no pudo aguantar la risa

-que se te hizo tan gracioso?

-Por favor Relena… no seas ciega… y tonta… Heero NO es un objeto… No es un juguete que te divierte y después lo dejes… además será mejor que ya dejes de buscarlo porque no irá contigo…

-Que?

-el siempre estará conmigo… y fui un tonto al no darme cuenta antes… sabes gracias a ti me di cuenta de lo mucho que le importo a Heero… y será mejor… será mejor… QUE LO DEJES EN PAZ… Y DEJES DE MOLESTAR CON TUS ESTUPIDECES… EL PASARA LA NAVIDAD A MI LADO PORQUE YO LO AMO Y SE QUE EL TAMBIEN ME AMA… Y ES POR ESO QUE TU LO PERSIGUES PORQUE NO PUEDES ACEPTAR QUE LO PERDISTE PERO SOLO HACES EL RIDICULO ASÍ QUE SOLO TE LO DIRE UNA VEZ Heero SIEMPRE ESTARA CONMIGO Y SE QUE EL Y YO SIEMPRE PASAREMOS TODAS LAS NAVIDADES JUNTOS TE GUSTE O NO!!!!!

Relena se quedo congelada… no sabia que decir, así que lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta e irse… ella lo sabia… sabia que lo que Duo le había dicho… era cierto… ella había perdido desde el principio…

-Duo-san estas bien?

-si…

-Duo-san ya es hora de verse con sus amigos- Kana le sonrio dulcemente

-Gracias Kana-chan- Duo le devolvió la sonrisa –Gracias por todo

-Duo-san… antes de que se vaya quisiera decirle algo…

-si?

-ese amor que siente por el Joven Heero… nunca lo olvide… le deseo lo mejor… usted merece ser feliz… y ya verá que lo será a lado de su amor.

-Gracias Kana-chan n.n… Feliz Navidad

-Feliz Navidad n.n

Duo bajo y busco inmediatamente a sus amigos quienes ya lo estaban esperando.

-Duo ya estábamos preocupados o.ò

-Perdóname Quatre

-Donde esta Heero?... creíamos que estaban juntos- Trowa estaba desconcertado

-Estábamos… creo que ya se fue

-Discutieron?

-He?... no… pero… eto…

-esta bien Duo…- Quatre se acerco a él y le sonrio –No te preguntaremos n.n

-Gracias

-Ya nos íbamos a ir sin ti Maxwell!! ò.ó- Wufei ya estaba molesto (NdK: Wufei molesto??... que raro XD)

-Amigo Wu… creo que de hecho se van a tener que ir sin mí

-Que??

-es que… digamos que ya no sentí animo de celebrar

-Pero Duo… donde pasaras la navidad… y la cena?

-Iré a mi departamento… y por la cena no te preocupes que tengo unas sopas instantáneas que me están esperando n.n

-Pero…

-Nos vemos amigos…- y se fue sin dejar que sus compañeros insistieran…

-Crees que estará bien Quatre?- Trowa se quedo preocupado… aunque vio como Quatre sonreía levemente

-Es Duo… Es Heero… ambos estarán muy bien- y los 3 chicos se fueron a la mansión Winner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Duo caminaba por las heladas calles, la nieve no dejaba de caer del cielo, así que decidió meter sus manos en las bolsas de su chamarra… y cuando lo hizo… saco el pequeño regalo que tenia en una de ellas… el regalo de Heero…

-Y pensar que ahora le iba a decir lo que sentía… bueno… supongo que por algo suceden las cosas…

Pero mientras se acercaba al parque… pudo ver que había una figura…alguien estaba ahí, no podía ver quien era, y se empezó a asustar un poco, hasta que la figura poco a poco empezó a hacerse más nítida… y pudo ver esos ojos Azul cobalto que tanto estuvo buscando.

-He… Heero?

-Te estaba esperando Duo- en eso pudo ver como Heero sonreía… era algo tan lindo… muy pocas veces se podía ver que el soldado perfecto hiciera tal cosa…

-Heero… yo… yo…- sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir –Eres un tonto!!! Sabes cuanto te estuve buscando?... sabes cuanto me preocupe?!!... Sabes lo mal que me sentí al pensar que ya n o te iba a ver o que huías de mi??!!- bajo la mirada, no podía detener sus lagrimas, pero en ese momento sintió como los fuertes brazos de Heero lo apretaban en un dulce y tierno abrazo.

-lo se…como también se que tus lagrimas son de felicidad al poder verme como la felicidad que siento al yo poder verte

Duo se sonrojo, acaso habia escuchado bien, en eso sintió como Heero se separaba un poco de él y levantaba su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos

-Gommen Duo…pero bueno es que…

-es que tu que?...

En ese momento pudo ver que Heero llevaba una bolsa en sus manos

-Espero que me disculpes… pero con las prisas ya no tuve tiempo de envolver nada… aquí esta el Sweater que querías, una caja de chocolates para ti solito porque se que te encantan, tu Leon de Peluche y déjame decirte que casi me mata una señora porque se lo gane… y tu disco de "The Rasmus" que tuve que buscar porque en la tienda en la que lo vimos ya no había.

Duo estaba sorprendido… Heero le había comprado todo lo que el le había mostrado, era por eso que había estado en todos esas tiendas que el no entendía y como También se escondía de Relena no había podido envolver (cosa que no importaba) pero era por eso… por eso…

-Heero yo… no se que decir… esto… yo… no era necesario…

-lo se… Kana-chan me dijo lo mismo

-como fue que…

-La conocí cuando me defendió de la señora que me quería matar por ese León de felpa- (NdK: Creen que iba a dejar que se lo ganaran? o.ó) –Ella me dijo… que lo importante no eran los obsequios, si no… lo sentimental… pero yo… yo… quería ver tu rostro de felicidad… así que le dije que te compraría todo pero como en eso llego Relena, tuve que hacerlo rápido y le deje dicho a Kana-chan que te ayudara y pues…

-Heero… yo…- Duo saco el regalo de su chamarra –Feliz Navidad Heero

-he?... es… para mí?

-sip… espero te guste

Heero abrió el regalo, de inmediato Duo pudo notar la cara de sorpresa de Heero.

-Yo… te amo Heero…- Duo lo miro fijamente a los ojos –Y con esto… tu me acabas de demostrar… que tu también me amas…

-Duo… yo… yo quiero pasar la navidad a tu lado… y no solo esta… sino todas las navidades por venir…

-Yo también Heero… yo También

En ese momento, Heero se acerco a Duo no podía dejar de mirarlo, lo abrazo fuertemente por la cintura y lo beso… sellando así su futuro juntos… en ese momento dejo caer aquella cajita que contenía su regalo… era un bello dije en forma de corazón… y claramente se podía leer… unas bellas palabras que encerraban todo lo que Duo sentía por el… todo lo que Duo quería expresar siempre con sus bellas sonrisas.

**_"Tuyo por siempre"_**

**_Fin. _**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Si lo se estuvo corto u.ù pero fue una idea que se me vino a la mente y pues era tan linda y loca que tenia que escribirla xD

Duo: n.n a mi si me gusto

Heero: �U demasiado dulce… tanto como el pastel que hizo Duo

Duo/Kana: �###

Heero: eto… por eso digo que estuvo muy lindo n.ñU

En fin espero que les haya gustado, sino… solo pido piedad xD… en fin con esto les deseo a todos UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! n.n y que la pasen con las personas que más aman… porque eso es lo más importante…

Atte.

Kana Yuy Maxwell


End file.
